The Fourth Task
by Leif the Lucky
Summary: Whispered secrets brushed my ivory skin and the stares dug into me like daggers. Why was I here? I owed this man no favors. But I was still standing next to him, swearing undying loyalty for the rest of eternity. At that moment I realized I hated him.
1. Prologue

A/N: Here we are! The new and updated story! I worked spud harvest this year, and as such, I was very bored in the Eliminator (sounds like something from a grisly horror show, doesn't it?). Because I was bored I spent 80% of my time thinking about this story. So I have a full outline for this story and a possible sequel. I have never been so prepared in my life! So read on and enjoy:

Prologue

I was done. I had taken it for so long that I would not deal with it one more second. Inuyasha can take his little soap opera and jump in a lake!

"Inuyasha, you are such an idiot!" I screamed. "SIT!!"

Inuyasha started to make out with the ground.

"Don't do that!" he yelled back.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

There was a large, Inuyasha shaped, crater left behind me as I stomped off towards the well.

"Where are you going?!" he yelled. "You can't leave! We haven't found Natsuki yet!"

Memories of the recent incident stabbed at me in daggers. I blinked back furious tears and shouted: "NO!! The only reason we haven't found her yet is because you're to busy with your stupid girlfriend, Kikyo! I'm tired of it!"

Inuyasha, ever the tactful one, spouted the words I did not need to hear: "Kagome," he whined, "if you had come first I would have picked you."

I went stiff. He just rejected me! But Inuyasha wasn't done yet:

"I've known her the longest. I made a promise to her. I just can't forget that."

"BUT SHE STILL TRIED TO KILL YOU!!"

I slapped him as hard as I could. He looked at me both shocked and hurt.

"For four years I've followed you around! For four years I nearly died! I've wasted four years of, my life on YOU!! I helped kill Naraku! I followed you happily to get your revenge on Natsuki! I gave Kikyo a soul! I did everything in my power to help you and make you happy! To show you I loved you!! For what?! Nothing! I gave up my dream of college for you! I'M LEAVING!! AND I WON'T COME BACK!!"

I glared at him. Ultimate rage rolled off of me in waves. I was brought out of my angry stupor by Shippo.

"Kagome! Don't do it!" Shippo cried.

I refused to look at him. His pitiful face would make me change my mind.

"I'm sorry. But I must. I can't spend anymore of my life here. I have things I still have to do in my time!"

I gave my box of medicine and bandages to a sobbing Sango and the rest of my ramen and chocolate to Shippo. I then stood up and walked away, not looking back once.

I walked towards the clearing with the Bone Eaters well in it. Just as I was about to step out of the woods I saw Sesshomaru sitting the well, tracing the grain of the wood with a well manicured claw. I drew my bow without making a noise.

"Did you actually think you could sneak up on this Sesshomaru?" he said in a bored tone, without even looking up.

"What do you want?" I said warily, stepping into the clearing.

He disappeared into thin air. I felt a hand grip my neck from behind. I flinched as a bolt of panic went up and down my body.

"You have so much terror. I can taste it in the air."

"W-what do you want?" I repeated shakily.

"I have been sent to get you," he said.

I started to get an uneasy feeling about where this conversation was going. Anyone powerful enough to send Sesshomaru anywhere must be one kick-butt person.

"Why me? Everyone around me is strong. I meant there **is** a fox demon, demon slayer, a monk, and a hanyou," I argued, trying to stay calm yet speak in a reasonable easy tone. "All of them are stronger than me. But still, none of us are suitable for someone of your high stature. Go find somebody else."

His grip tightened painfully.

"Are you saying that you do not want to come with this Sesshomaru?" he said in a cold voice.

"N-no!"

I was about to pass out, his grip was so tight. As the world turned fuzzy I heard him say distantly:

"I didn't want it this way. It wasn't my fault."

Sesshomaru

I walked into the clearing that the other miko was sitting.

"Lord Sesshomaru, back already?" she said jovially.

"I placed your necklace on my brother's wench," I said dully. "Now give back this Sesshomaru's belongings."

"All in good time," Kikyo said coyly. "But as I am a kind and lenient person, I have decided to give you back one thing each time you do one of my tasks. So today I'm giving you one for your success on your task."

My eyes flitted towards the four things floating in the air, surrounded by the miko's sacred barrier, that even I could not penetrate. I looked back at her.

"Which one?"

The one on the end sunk to the ground. The barrier dispersed.

"Go ahead and take him," she said.

I slowly picked up the unconscious Jaken.

"I have three more tasks for you and three more belongings," she said.

I silently growled. She smiled and continued.

"Your next task is to fetch me one hair from the head of Kagome. Then you may have one of these back," she said, gesturing to the floating items.

I turned around and left the clearing with Jaken.

I walked for many miles, until I was sure that Inuyasha couldn't follow me. I set Jaken under a tree and then sat down.

I opened my flask full of the cold, crisp water from the lake I had found a few days before. I poured it down Jaken's throat until he started to cough. He sat up in a start and spat the water out. Jaken looked at me.

"Oh master Sesshomaru! Forgive Jaken! He was trying to protect Rin and the Tenseiga but that woman, who looks like Inuyasha's wench, was to strong! She took us prisoner! See look! Jaken is covered in burns from the woman's miko aura! Jaken is so sorry! But Jaken still thanks Lord Sesshomaru from the bottom of his heart for rescuing his lowly servant! Lord Sesshomaru is so kind!!" Jaken sobbed.

"She still has Rin," I said. "And the Tenseiga."

"What?!"

"The only way to get my four belongings back is to complete the four tasks she has given me. I have completed the first, and so you were returned to me."

I started to walk out of the clearing. I had divulged enough for one day.

Behind me it appeared that Jaken was counting on his fingers.

"Wait," he said, "if Rin, the Tenseiga, and I were there, then what was the fourth?"

I didn't answer, because I didn't know.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Here we go everyone! Chapter 1. Kudos for reviewers!

* * *

I opened my eyes. I had a killer headache. I sat up and swore. The world was spinning. Was this what a hangover felt like?

I stretched my arms and tried to ignore the pounding in my head. I touched my sore neck. There was an unusual weight there. I frowned and gasped. Something cold and metal was on my neck. I ran to the nearby stream and looked at my reflection. I was wearing a tight choker made out of silver; in the middle of the choker hung a glass orb with a silver hair inside it. Where did it come from? The only possibility was Sesshomaru. What was it? What did it mean? I did not know. I tried to take the choker off but I couldn't find a clasp. I yanked on it, trying to break it but to no avail. The necklace would not budge.

I groaned. What was I going to do? The necklace looked like something a guy would give to his girlfriend. No, more like a collar you would put on a dog. I fumed angrily at his invasion of my privacy.

Then my anger returned. I remembered that I was furious with Inuyasha. I remembered that I was going home. I stood up and stomped off towards the well, letting the strange happening float to the back of my mind.

I stared down in the dark and musty depths. A malevolent aura was radiating from the bottom, but I felt no Youkai presence. I shrugged and blamed it on my imagination. Adjusting my pack I jumped down.

"What?!" I shrieked.

I started digging at the bottom of the well.

"No! No!! NO!! Let me out of here!!" I screamed.

I curled up in a ball at the bottom of the well and started to cry. I was stuck. I couldn't get through. I need to get through. I need to get out! I needed to escape. I needed to go home.

"Kagome?" I heard someone say above me.

I bit my lip and withheld my sobs.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice came clearer.

"What did you hear?" Miroku's voice called.

"I thought I heard Kagome crying."

"That can't be. She left. There's no way she is hanging around here."

"You're right. It must have been my imagination."

Their footsteps faded into the distance.

As soon as I was sure that they were gone I stood up and winced. I had landed on my ankle wrong but I was pretty sure I hadn't twisted it. I crawled up the vines and landed with a thud on the grass. I picked up my yellow backpack and my bow and arrows I had thrown up previous to my climb up the vines.

I limped off into the woods, wondering what I was going to do. Adjusting my pack again, I looked back at the well regretfully. I guess I was stuck here till I figured how to get back home. Turning and facing forward, I headed west.

Kikyo

I watched Inuyasha mope around Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?" I said sweetly.

"Nothing!!" he barked.

"You miss the other miko, do you not?"

"No! Why would I miss that klutz?"

"Because you are in love with her," I said.

"No I'm not!!"

_Good. If you keep denying it. It will only make it easier for me._

Sango

I watched the sun go down behind the trees.

"You miss her, don't you?" Miroku said, coming up behind me.

"Yeah," I said.

"If only we could go through the well and get her back."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

……

……

"Aren't you going to say you want to try?" he said incredulously.

"Why? What use would it be? It's not like she would actually come back, even if we could make it through the well which we can't."

"How do you know she isn't coming back this time?" he said.

"She's had enough. She doesn't want to take it anymore. I still think that she is just going to hurt more if she stays in that world. Inuyasha is too stupid for her."

"Yeah. But I think there is hope, for us going through the well, I mean," Miroku said slyly

"Huh?"

"Why was Inuyasha able to go through the well?"

"I don't know."

"Did we ever actually try to go through it?"

"Not really."

"Well, I believe the reason Inuyasha was able to get through was because he desperately wanted Kagome. We're in the same predicament, correct?"

"Yeah, sure. Though I think it was more along the lines of he and Kagome sharing a spiritual connection, or that he had jewel shards."

"Both of which we lack. But if my suspicion is true, it should work for us, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Well, let's try."

"Fine. I'm bored anyways."

Kikyo

Hmm. So they're trying to go through the well. Nice try. Kagome couldn't get through. I cursed it. Kagome's not there anyways.

Kagome

I yawned as I walked through the twilight. I was hungry and tired. I needed to find a safe place to sleep, out of the way of demons and Natsuki's henchmen.

Alas, my wishes were not meant to be. I seemed to be having an inane problem with running into a certain inuyoukai in secluded places without witnesses. I had all the sleep shoved out of me rudely when I saw Sesshomaru standing on the road in front of me.

"What do you want now?!" I shouted, "You already put this thing on me," I gripped my choker, "what more do you want?!"

"I want something of yours." he said.

Instantly a bunch of dirty thoughts filled my head.

"Well, whatever it is you can't have it!" I shouted, a blush spattering my cheeks.

"That's a shame," he said in my ear.

"Quit getting behind me like that!!" I screeched. I turned around and faced him. "You really need to stop doing that! And you can't have it!"

He held one of my black hairs.

"That is all I need. There is a village about a half a mile ahead of you."

He disappeared into the black forest.

That man frightens me.

A lot.

My weariness came back to me, and having no where else to go, I began to make my way to the village that 'should' be in front of me, if Sesshomaru was telling the truth.

Sesshomaru

"What does Lord Sesshomaru have need of the hair of the miko for?" Jaken said.

……

"If Lord Sesshomaru does not see fit to answer his lowly servant's question, that is alright."

"To make a trade with the other miko," I said slowly.

"I see. What shall Lord Sesshomaru receive this time?"

……

Jaken grew silent also.

I walked through the dark forest. Before me small demons and animals scattered at my approach.

In the distance I could hear wolves howling to the moon. Complaining of their low status in life, no doubt.

The walk was long and Jaken soon grew tired. Though he tried to make no indication of it, I could smell the sweat dripping of his body and hear him gasping for air.

I stopped in a small clearing and jumped into a tree to wait for the end of night. Below me I could hear Jaken starting a fire.

His footsteps walked away from camp. He was looking for some food to sustain himself.

I closed my eyes. I did not need to watch for intruders this night; I was close enough to a village that no demons would bother us. Humans I had no worry of. They were easy enough to dispose of.

I heard Jaken return with what smelled like fish.

"Jaken," I said. "I want some of your fish. I feel hungry tonight."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

I shut my eyes again. Below me, Jaken was muttering to himself about various things. The smell of fish smoking over the fire and Jaken's gravelly voice was comforting so I did what I should never have done. I fell asleep.

**A lair, deep in a far away forest**

The small girl looked around carefully. Silent as the grave, she slipped inside the cave. She scurried deeper and deeper into the mountain, avoiding well used tunnels and guards. She moved with a ghost like grace and a wild animal's prowess. The whispering and haunting sounds echoed through out the tunnels. Stealthily ignoring all barriers and spells she made it to the core.

Silently she slipped into the well furnished room. Animal skins covered the stone ground and tapestries hid the stone walls from view. In the center of the room, a large bed of some sorts lay. Through the pink chiffon canopy the girl could see her mistress.

"You have returned." the woman said in a surprisingly deep, seductive voice.

"Yes madam." the girl said respectfully.

"What have you learned?"

"Apparently a miko, Kikyo, with powers equal to that of Kagome, has surfaced. She is placing the curse on Kagome and Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Inuyasha has no knowledge of this."

"Now would be a perfect time to go through our course of action. But before that, I shall visit this, Lord Sesshomaru, and see if we can turn his loyalties."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Sorry about the late updates. If feel terrible! Reviews inspire me!!

* * *

I groaned and rubbed my belly. I was hungry. I felt like I hadn't eaten in years.

I wasn't sure why I was trusting Sesshomaru about the village. He never gave me any reason to believe him and for all I knew I could be walking into a trap. But night was falling very quickly and I was starting to get scared. I could hear small demons and animals lurking in the underbrush, watching my every move. I gulped deeply. I admit it. I was scared of the dark, at least when I was alone.

I senses pricked and I stopped. A powerful youkai aura was radiating from somewhere. It wasn't Sesshomaru, but the demon was very strong. The demon's aura was weakening and pulsing erratically, either he was injured and dying or he was in battle. The sounds accompanying a fight weren't present so the latter was unlikely. I continued on my way, guilt nagging me in the back of my skull. I was too nice for my own. Telling myself I was an idiot, I had to go help it.

I hurried off the path towards the demonic aura. The closer I got the more my miko powers flared. It was a very powerful demon. I searched the forest for it. I couldn't find it. It kept getting stronger the more I moved but I couldn't find the actual demon. Then I ran into a wall. It wasn't really a wall I suppose. It was a large pile of brambles, vines, and bushes. It was well over my head and curved out of sight on both sides. I ran around the perimeter for a few minutes. The youkai's aura remained in the center of it. I was almost positive that the demon was in it. Inwardly cursing my good nature, I dug my way through. The brambles and branch scratched me and tore my clothes to shred. My blood would be smelled and I would have to escape quickly after helping the demon. I figured the wall of brambles was about five feet thick. I burst through into a small clearing of some sort. The bramble wall protected the inside completely.

I gasped. In the exact center of the clearing was a tall old cherry tree. It was in full bloom, though it was September. At the base of it, lying on a bed of the aromatic blossoms, was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Its figure was distinctly a man. His hair was long and ebony. It cascaded beneath him into the cherry blossoms. His hair had a deep luster and vitality that was other-worldly. He slowly turned his head towards me. His ivory skin stood out magnificently from his hair. It was pure, smooth, and creamy. He was very tall and had long beautiful legs. His perfect, smooth, unnaturally red lips moved as if to say something. Nothing came out. His huge silver eyes looked at me in a pleading manner. They were what surprised me the most. His eyes were completely empty. Nothing was there. I first thought he was blind, but I soon noticed his eyes followed my every movement. I walked closer to him. Black curly-q's were tattooed on his neck and on the lower half of his left cheek. He was gorgeous.

I had been too entranced with his face. I didn't notice his wounds. His belly had been ripped open and blood was pooling beneath him, staining his white kimono. His lips were unnaturally red because blood was dripping from his mouth onto them.

"What happened?" I gasped, rushing to his side.

He said nothing, just looked at me with his empty eyes.

I knelt down next to him and examined the wound. Apparently some, inexperience miko had tried to purify him. Instead of killing the demon she made a great, painful, and deep wound.

I opened my bag and took out some of my herbs. I could have kicked myself for giving Sango my first aid kit. I put some of my healing herbs on his wound. They weren't enough. I couldn't very well rip my school uniform. I looked at my shirt. I suppose I could by a new one. I would have a bare midriff and I'd probably freeze to death, but it was my only choice. I ripped my school blouse to shreds. I only had enough left over to barely cover my breasts. I even ripped my sleeves off. Gulping and blushing the whole while I began to strip the demon. He quietly stared at me. I gave up trying untie the impossible knot he had tied his obi in. I took my knife and cut off the top half of his expensive kimono. It didn't matter too much, it was already ruined and bloodstained. To my great surprise he didn't make a single noise when I pulled it off of him. He didn't cry out, though I'm sure he was in pain. I quickly wiped the blood off of his chest and stomach as best as I could. I couldn't help but notice that he was very finely developed. Very thin but muscular. I wrapped the remains of my shirt around his belly.

I looked at the expensive fabric I had cut off of the man. It was blood stained and probably unsalvageable, not to mention the idea of wearing it was disgusting, but it was cold outside and I was freezing. It would attract demons but I'm sure that this demon's aura would scare them all away. I sighed and wrapped it around my shoulders, it would help make me feel somewhat more modest.

I then began to tackle the problem of transportation. The demon had lost to much blood to be able walk on his own. My only choice was to piggy back the injured youkai to the nearby village that was supposed to be here. I silently vowed to kill Sesshomaru if the village wasn't there.

I helped the silent demon stand up. I was dwarfed by him. It was a good thing that demon was skinny. He was supporting himself better than I thought, so I slung one of his arms over my shoulder and supported him as I dragged him through the brambles.

At first it wasn't too bad to help the demon. He was able to support most of his weight, even as red flowers blossomed on his bandages. But then he grew weaker and weaker, until finally I was doing all the supporting. That's when I began to piggy back him. I put my thankfully light back pack in my teeth and carried him on my back. If it hadn't been such a dire situation I might have been embarrassed at having my hands where I did.

I had lost my bearings from running off the path. It took me a good half hour to find the path again. I tripped over a rock and almost dropped my uncomfortable load. He groaned and dug his claws into my arms "Hold on, we're almost there."

I had no idea how far the village was.

After another half an hour I dropped the demon. I had tripped over a root and fell on my face. I groaned and he growled. I had no idea what I was going to do. I was completely worn out and I couldn't even lift the skinny demon off of myself. I whispered a silent prayer to my ancestors, then pushed the youkai off of me. It took me ten minutes to get the energy to get him on my back again. I trudged for fifteen more minutes. Just when I thought I was going to die I saw houses in a clearing. I nearly cried in relief. It was all I could do to walk, much less carry the tall demon.

I stumbled into the village. "Help!" I cried. "Help." But the village was deserted. I glanced at the houses. Lights were emanating from them and smoke came out of the holes in their roofs. Then it hit me. I was carrying a demon with a powerful aura. He may be dying but he was still frightening. I thoughtlessly dropped the youkai and slid to my knees

"Please, can I have some bandages and medicine?!" I cried. "Please! He's injured, and about to die, I can't go any farther. I'm hungry and cold. Why?!" I was covered in blood; I was exhausted; I was extremely hungry; and I was freezing cold. "Please, just help me." I sobbed.

I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. I didn't hear the slight creaking of a door opening. Something light and soft brushed my hand. I opened my eyes and looked at what was laying on the ground before me. It was a light kimono, probably one worn to bed in the summer.

I stared at it stupidly.

"Put it on," a voice whispered. I looked at the house where the voice came from. A young girl, probably a few years younger than me, stood there. "I'll bring you some food and a blanket soon. Go into the alley between my home and the next. You'll be out of the wind. Hurry!"

I put the kimono over my shoulder and gripped the youkai's hands. I dragged him over to said alley. Not caring about decency or modesty, I stripped off all my clothes and put the clean kimono on. I was tying the belt when a heard his voice.

"Tamaki." he whispered. His voice was like chocolate. Smooth, silky, and delicious.

"What?" I gasped, whirling around to the demon.

"Tamaki."

"Is that your name?"

"Tamaki."

He stopped talking and fell asleep, curled in a little ball next to the house. He looked like a child now, not like the frightening powerful demon laying in a mysterious glade. I knelt next to him and lifted his head onto my backpack I had managed to keep a grip on.

"Excuse me, miss." I turned and looked over. The girl was standing there with a blanket and a bowl of soup. "This village is superstitious, ma'am. They're scared of the demon. I'll bring you more provisions in the morning, but then you must leave." She set the steaming bowl of soup and the warm blanket down and ran away. I reached for the blanket and covered up the demon. I picked up the bowl of hot soup. I took one tantalizing taste. The rest was for Tamaki. I gently shook him awake.

"Open your mouth."

He obediently did was said.

I put a spoonful of the hot broth in his mouth. He silently chewed the veggies and swallowed, then opened his mouth for another bite. I complied. I kept feeding him the soup until he had fallen asleep again. I looked mournfully at the bowl. There was only about one bite left. I ate it. My stomach growled uncomfortably. The temperature dropped ten degrees and I began to shiver. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

I am pleased to inform you all that I have been attacked by plot bunnies over the summer and I am working on rewriting all my stories. I've decided that to insure my regular updates that I have to write the entire story before I can publish it. I'm working on finishing all my stories and I hope to publish them all again soon. I'm not gonna delete these so stay with me, okay? I hope I'll have all these stories up and going again in no time.


End file.
